The Sleepover
by Yami of the Hikari
Summary: Seline invites the YuGiOh characters over for a sleepover! It will be fun!


**The Sleepover**

**Chapter One**

Seline-Hi again!

Alanna-Do you have to say hi ever time?

Seline-Yes. Marik is the evil yami in this one and Malik is the nice hikari. Now say the disclaimer Alanna.

Alanna-Seline does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Foaly (Artemis Fowl).

* * *

"Guess what Alanna! I'm hosting a sleepover and all the Yu-Gi-Oh guys are coming!" I bounced into my hikari's room. 

"Joy." Alanna said unenthusiastically.

"I'm gonna send out the invitations now." I raced out of her room to my laptop.

**On Laptop**

You're invited to a slumber party

At my house (Seline's) tonight at eight!

Send to: Duelchamp (Yugi) Duelking (Atemu) Iruletheworld (Bakura) MillenniumRod (Marik) SetoKaiba (If you can't figure this out I'm scared) HarpyLady (Mai) I'mdaman (Joey) Friendshipchick (Anzu) Whitetarotdealer (Ryou) Malik'sgirl (Serenity) Serenity'sboy (Malik) and Mithrelsword Magechild.

**Yugi's Pov**

"Atemu," I called. "I'm gonna check the e-mail!"

"Tell me if I have anything!" Atemu yelled back.

After checking the e-mail

"Hey Atemu! We both got an invite to Seline's! It's a sleepover so get ready!" I yelled.

"'Kay!" Was the reply.

**Seto's Pov**

I greeted my secretary and walked into my office and opened my laptop.

**On Laptop**

You've got mail! I clicked on that. Up came 372 messages.

"Not again," I groaned.

2 hours later

One more message left." I said, impatient to finish. I clicked on that and an invite popped up. "Seline's house. I guess I go." I murmured and went to tell my servant to pack for me.

**Serenity's Pov**

"Hey, I'm gonna check our e-mail Serenity." Joey yelled through the house.

"Fine," I said and went to get some orange juice.

"Okay, I've got one from Seline and so do you. They're invitations to Seline's sleepover. I've got another one from Yugi telling me to get ready."

"'Kay," I said. "And Joey, don't eat all the food again." I said walking to my bedroom.

"Fine." Joey grumbled.

**Malik's Pov**

I heard Marik get up and go over to out computer and log on.

"Hey Marik," I yelled.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Don't break the computer again, okay!" I yelled with a warning note in my voice.

"Fine." Marik grumbled.

**15 minutes later**

"We've got invitations to Seline's house tonight! Better go pack!" Marik yelled.

"Fine, you'd better too!" I yelled back, hoping that he wouldn't bring the Millennium Rod. "Hey, don't bring the Millennium Rod okay."

"Why not?" He whined.

"If you do, I'll use it to send you to the Shadow Realm." I warned.

"Eep." Was all I heard.

**Anzu's Pov**

I logged on to my computer and read my e-mails. You've got mail! popped up. I clicked on it and sighed. It wasn't from Atemu, it was from Seline.

I read it and called Atemu to see if he was going. Our conversation went like this:

"Hello, Yugi speaking." Yugi said.

"Hi Yugi. It's Anzu. Is Atemu there?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll get him. ATEMU, IT'S ANZU!" Yugi yelled.

"COMING!" I heard Atemu shout.

"Hi Anzu." He said breathlessly.

"Hi Atemu. Are you going to Seline's party tonight, 'cuz I am." I said eagerly hoping for him to say yes.

"Uh-huh. I gotta go finish getting ready, bye." Atemu said.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

**Mai's Pov**

I went to my computer. I had two new messages. I opened the first one and it was from Joey. He was telling me to get ready for the party. 'What party?' I wondered as I clicked on the second message. "Awesome, I get to see everyone again!" Mai said happily.

**Bakura's Pov**

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou called from the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I yelled from the computer.

"Check our e-mail okay?" Ryou said.

"Okay." I said, trying not to sound eager. I read our e-mails and told Ryou that after lunch, to get ready for a party Seline's!

**Mithrelsword Magechild**

I opened up my laptop and checked my e-mails. There were three messages.

"Joy." I mumbled. The first one was from Foaly (Artemis Fowl) with a computer update. I read that and moved on to the second message.

"Yes, Daine responded!" I shouted. (She's my muse.) I quickly read it, deleted it, and replied. After that I read the third note.

I read that and said, "A party at Seline's. I guess I'll go. I've got nothing better to do and Ryou might be there."

* * *

Seline-I'm sorry if you don't like it, so kill me. (Turns and runs) I wasn't serious! Please review! 

Alanna-Gotta go, bye!


End file.
